A Girl and Her Blog
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: What if Gossip Girl was actually a girl? Join Danielle Humphrey as she creates a New York phenomenon with the help of her little sister.
1. Prologue

The year was 2006. Danielle Humphrey was on a field trip with her school. She was a freshman at Constance Billiard School for Girls. They were at the Intrepid Museum. Unlike most of the girls at the school, she didn't live on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, nor was she fabulously wealthy. Her dad, Rufus, was former 90s rock star and her mother, Alison, owned an art gallery. So why did she go to the best school in New York? Simply put, her father did not believe in the public school system and wanted her and her sister Jenny to get a quality education. However, her lack of wealth didn't exactly make her popular and she was very much a wallflower.

As she walked around with no one paying attention to her, she couldn't help but overhear a conversation from two of her fellow classmates. She didn't know their names.

"Did you hear about Serena's getting her perfect white dress wet?" The first asked. "Everyone is going to be talking about this. She'll be the laughing stock of the school."

Danielle actually had a huge crush on Serena van der Woodsen. She was one of the most beautiful girls that she had ever seen. The two had spoken only once at a party that she was mistakenly invited to because people mistook her for a girls' lacrosse player with a similar appearance. She doubted that Serena even remembered their conversation because she looked and acted drunk throughout. It was probably best that Serena hadn't remembered because Danielle had made an absolute fool of herself. She clearly showed that she was a socially maladjusted loser. The fact that her best friend was her 13-year-old sister really didn't help in that regard. She wondered if she could do anything to help Serena.

"That's the point." The girl's friend replied. "You're nobody until you're talked about. There's no such thing as bad publicity."

"I guess only time will tell." The first girl commented. "People will probably forget this in a week and have moved on to the next thing. It's too bad no one can document these types of things."

After the field trip was over and Danielle was home, she went to her sister's room. She had an idea and she wanted to share it with someone, and since Jenny was the only person that she could talk to, she was the only option. Jenny took after their mother genetically and was a blonde whereas Rufus and Danielle were brunettes.

"I have an idea for something that I think could be big." She stated.

"Hello to you, too, Dani." Jenny greeted sarcastically. "So what is this big idea and what led you to come up with it."

"While I was at the museum today, Serena van der Woodsen ended up falling in the fountain and getting her white dress all wet." The brunette explained.

"So did you get to see parts of her that you could see in the locker room if you tried?" The blonde quipped. Jenny knew about her sister's crush on the Upper East-Sider and kind of wanted to see them together, but knew that she was too scared to say anything. It wasn't like being gay was a big deal anymore. It was New York.

"No, I didn't." Danielle stated as she took a seat on Jenny's floor. "That is not even where I got the idea from. Anyway, I overheard these two girls chatting about the incident. One sprouted out one of the most profound philosophies that I've ever heard. 'You're nobody until you're talk about'."

"I'm still not getting what this idea is." Jenny remarked.

"I want to create a website that documents every major and minor scandal that happens at school and maybe the whole Upper East Side. These people love to talk about each other. So I saw that we follow in the words of Bonnie Raitt and give them something to talk about." Danielle suggested.

"We?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Yes, I want your help, Jenny." Danielle confirmed. "Think about it. Right now, we're nobodies. We can never really be part of the elite. However, I think that with this website we can be a part of it in new ways. If we play our cards right, maybe we can even get people talking about us eventually."

"That's a great idea!" Jenny beamed. "But I think we should keep everything a secret. Just because no one knows who we are, doesn't mean that they never will. Besides, the mystery adds a lot to it."

"I need to do is come up with a name." Danielle stated. "I want something catchy that people will easily remember."

"I think we should use some alliteration." Jenny suggested. "People remember stuff where everything starts with the same letter."

"What about Diva Dish? New York Nobody? Upper East Side Observer?" Danielle suggested to which Jenny shook her head.

"No, none of those will work. If we're going to be gathering information, we won't be able to confirm it's true." Jenny stated. "We're not really going to be spreading news. We'll be spreading gossip. That's it: Gossip Girls."

"How about let's make it singular." Danielle suggested. She went to the family computer. She mentally decided that if they were going to do this, they should see about getting their own laptops. She went to a website host and checked to see if the domain was registered. Upon discovering that it wasn't, she registered it and also created a MySpace and Facebook page to help advertise it. She then made her first post with an email address where people could send info in.

"We're going to be huge." Danielle replied.

I'll start by admitting that I was satisfied by the reveal of the finale, but I did want Gossip Girl to be female, so that's where this story comes in. Danielle is played by the lovely Jennifer Lawrence. Dan also won't be the only one to get gender-flipped, but I can guarantee you that Chuck will still be Chuck and not a girl. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Pilot

It was now the fall of 2007. Danielle and Jenny were at the train station, returning from seeing their mom. Their parents had separated after their mother had an affair. They went to meet Rufus.

"How's your mom?" He asked.

"Fine. Good." The two girls said at the same time.

"Like maybe I never should have left Manhattan fine or taking time out of my marriage is a good thing fine?" Rufus asked.

"I'm starving." Danielle stated.

"Let's go home them." Rufus suggested. "I'm cooking."

As they walked out, Danielle spotted Serena. She was unfortunately unnoticed, though. She would have to write about it.

Once Rufus was in the kitchen, Jenny looked at her computer.

"So apparently someone took a picture of you staring at Serena." She told her sister. "No one knows who you are, though."

"Pick a nickname." Danielle suggested. "Make it as kind of demeaning."

"Got it: stalker girl." Jenny replied as she typed.

"Okay maybe not that demeaning." Danielle responded.

"Too late, it's already been posted." Jenny replied. "At least people will be talking about you now."

Across the Upper East Side, teens were on their phones spreading the news that Serena was back, including Serena's former best friend, Blair Waldorf. Blair was shocked to say the least. She was at one of the Upper East Side's many parties.

At the same party, Natalia Archibald was chatting with her father and some of his friends. She wasn't a big fan of her name and preparing to go by Nat.

"So, Nat, have you thought about college?" One of the men asked her. She took after her father more than her mother.

"I've always been a Dartmouth man." Her father answered for her.

"He always talks about Dartmouth." Nat replied. "I was thinking somewhere on the West like USC or Stanford to get away."

Her father interrupted her. She hated being at the parties because she didn't get to spend enough time with people her age. Needless to say, she was relieved when Blair whisked her away.

The two had long known each other. Their families were very close. They had always wanted a marriage between them, but neither family had a son. Still, the two were pretty much forced into a relationship. The problem was that Blair didn't like girls. The same couldn't be said for Nat, but Blair was completely heterosexual. So they faked a relationship while they remained friends, not best friends, but friends nonetheless.

Needless to say, Nat was a little confused when Blair pushed her onto the bed.

"Blair, what are you doing?" She asked. "You know you're not into this."

"Maybe I am now." Blair replied as she started to kiss her fake girlfriend. Nat had no idea what had gotten into Blair, but she decided to go with it.

The two girls were making out, but into full coitus when there was a knock on the door.

"Blair, Serena's here." Her mother replied. Nat as someone who didn't regularly read Gossip Girl didn't know that she was back.

"Serena?" She asked.

"Serena's at school." Blair replied as she kissed her partner's neck.

"No, your mom said she was here." Nat remarked as she began to get dressed. Blair wasn't thrilled about that.

Serena heard numerous whispers about where she had been that ranged from having a baby to rehab to Juvie. After she talked with her mother, she noticed Nat…and Blair.

Danielle was finishing up her huge post on Serena, because it was the biggest piece of news that Gossip Girl had had in a long time. Maybe it would raise the falling site traffic.

The next morning, Jenny was preparing envelopes as Rufus was cooking waffles and Danielle came out of her room in uniform. The three bantered how Rufus was in a "forgotten" band and how Danielle had been "checking out" Gossip Girl the previous night. They didn't want Rufus to know lest he try to get them to shut down the site that they had been running for a year and a half.

"What are you working on?" Rufus asked, noticing Jenny's envelopes.

"It's called the kiss on the lips party. Everybody is going." She told him.

"I didn't know you were going." Danielle replied. She actually didn't.

"Well one of the girls in my art class saw my calligraphy and said that I could come if I made the envelopes." Jenny explained.

"Sounds fair." Rufus commented.

"Dad, this isn't time for one of your anti-capitalism rants." Jenny stated. "Going to parties is part of high school and just because Dani isn't cool, doesn't mean that I don't want to be."

"Okay, you can go." Rufus stated. "You should both go."

"Sorry, I don't get to bring a plus one." Jenny told her sister. They would talk about it once they were outside. That was exactly what they did as they waited for the bus.

"So what are doing go to that party for real?" Danielle asked.

"It's a Blair Waldorf party. I want to get inside so I can get the hot scoop as opposed to having someone tell us about it. Plus we can get people thinking Gossip Girl is one of them."

Serena eventually came across Nat, the brunette was in uniform, but she was not.

"I heard you were staying here." Nat stated.

"Nat, I didn't come back for you." Serena told her. "I don't know what your relationship with Blair is now, but you are her girlfriend, even if it is fake. It's better that way. No one can know what we did."

Jenny handed her envelopes to Blair and her entourage on the school steps.

"Nice work." Blair congratulated. "And here's yours."

It was then Serena arrived.

"Blair, I looked all over the dining hall for you." Serena remarked before noticing the freshman. "Hi, I'm Serena."

"I know." Jenny replied. "I mean, I'm Jenny."

"So when's the party?" Serena asked.

"Sorry, the guest list was made before you came back." Blair lied. "Jenny made all of the invites and there's not one for you."

Jenny tried to interrupt, but Blair shooed her away. Once she was out of sight, she decided to go for an update. That was exactly the reason that she wanted to go to the party, you see a lot more firsthand.

After school, Danielle was helping Rufus hang up flyers for his show that he was doing.

"You know Dad, there's this thing called the internet now. It's great for promoting shows. I mean every musician has a MySpace." She quipped as Rufus stapled one to a bulletin board.

"The internet is overrated." Rufus argued. "Too much is done with computers right now. I mean who is this Timbaland, making music with some sort of program?"

"Well more people know who is he is than you." Danielle pointed out. She then noticed a text from Jenny. "Dad, I've gotta run. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, your mom will be back." Rufus replied. "She always comes back."

"I meant with the flyers." Danielle told him.

"Yeah, I've got a staple gun." Rufus replied.

Danielle went to one of the many stores to Jenny was having…a fashion emergency.

"Do you like this on me?" She asked.

"Did you rob a bank? Because I don't think you can afford that." Danielle quipped.

"No, but I think I can make something similar." Jenny replied as she noticed Serena walking their way. "Hey look, it's your crush. Hi Serena."

Danielle wanted to hide. She did the only thing that she could think of and grabbed a dress to try on.

"Hi, Jenny, right?" Serena replied as she walked over. "This is my…"

"Personal stylist Eric." Her brother interrupted.

"This is my, sister…okay I don't know where she went." Jenny remarked as she looked to not see Danielle.

"So is that your dress for Kiss on the Lips?" Serena asked.

"Sort of…" Jenny answered. "Speaking of that, I made this for you. It comes with a plus one. Oh, and I did not make this for you."

"Thanks." The older blonde acknowledged before she and Eric walked away.

"Dani? Dani?" Jenny asked, looking around as Danielle emerged wearing a blue dress. "Seriously?"

Serena then turned around and Danielle went back in. Jenny was amazed that she could stare at Serena's picture for hours, but when the real girl was in front of her, she was afraid to show her face.

"Jenny, that dress would look even better in black."

Nat was walking through Central Park with her best friend Chuck.

"So let me get this straight? Blair jumped you after wanting to fake your relationship? Was she into it?" Chuck asked, the pervert in him showing.

"Chuck, this is serious." Nat replied in annoyance. "Blair has never as much kissed me in private before, so I'm a little confused by her suddenly wanting to have sex."

"I fail to see the problem, Natalia. You've got a hot girl that wants to have hot sex with you." Chuck replied. "Your fake girlfriend wants to be your real girlfriend. Sounds pretty nice to me."

Later, Jenny was sewing her dress for the party when Danielle came in.

"Hey." Danielle greeted.

"Well if it isn't the Reluctant Fashionista." Jenny quipped. "Do you want me to make you a copy of that dress too?"

"I figured that you had everything under control." The brunette replied.

"Come on, Dani. You devoted a website to Serena and you can't even talk to her." The blonde remarked. "You need to grow a backbone if you want to get her to notice you. If she did know you, she'd probably like you."

"I think that she might be a bit overwhelmed by our total lack of money." Danielle quipped.

"Well we've got tips that she's living in the Palace Hotel." Jenny explained. "She was last seen sitting at the bar all alone. Dad left money for dinner and I was thinking Indian."

Danielle hated Indian food, but she realized that it was her sister's ploy to get her to go see Serena.

"Try to make sure that your mouth moves when you talk to her." Jenny replied with a smile. She decided that she was going to make that dress after all.

Nat went Blair's house to find her in her room, wearing a negligee.

"Blair, are you sure that you're alright?" Nat asked.

"I want you." Blair replied, unconvincingly.

"Blair, I have something to tell you." Nat admitted. "Last year at the Sheppard wedding, Serena and I…had sex."

"Get out." Blair stated. "Get out!"

Elsewhere, Danielle walked through the Palace before stopping to look around. She was then run into. When she looked up from the ground, she noticed that she was bumped by none other than Serena van der Woodsen,

No words were exchanged as Serena grabbed her things. It wasn't until she was gone that the brunette realized that she had the girl's cellphone. As much as she would love to go through and post stuff on the site, she wasn't going to invade someone's privacy, especially someone that she had a huge crush on.

The next morning, she went there before school to return the phone.

"How do you know that it's Miss van der Woodesen's and if you're not a guest, what were you doing here?" The manager asked. She couldn't believe the hassle she was going through for doing something nice.

"When Prince Charming found Cinderella's slipper, no one accused him of having a foot fetish." Danielle muttered.

"You don't look like a prince." The manager pointed out. "There's Miss van der Woodsen now. Serena, do you know this young lady?"

Danielle tried to explain that she didn't know her, but Serena walked over.

"Yes, from last night. I'm sorry that I ran into you." Serena apologized.

"You remember me?" The brunette asked in disbelief. "She remembers me."

"Well she claims she found her cellphone." The manager replied as Serena grabbed the phone from him.

"Oh thank God." Serena remarked as her mother came out. "Hey Mom…"

"Guess what I got you?" Lily van der Woodsen interrupted. She was holding a bag. "A dress for Kiss on the Lips. I saw the invitation on the nightstand."

"Oh, I'm not going to that." Serena responded.

"What do you mean? Blair's throwing it." Lily asked.

"Yeah, but the time I got the invitation, I had plans already." Serena improvised.

"Plans with whom?" Lily questioned.

"My friend." Serena replied, looking at her Danielle pleading with her eyes for help.

"Hi, nice to meet you Mrs. van der Woodsen." Danielle replied. "I'm Danielle…Humphrey."

"What are you and Miss Humphrey doing?" Lily questioned. Serena tried to answer.

"We're going to a concert tonight." The brunette answered as she held out her dad's flyer.

"Lincoln Hawk." Lily commented.

"Yeah, _Rolling Stone_ named them one of the Top Ten Forgotten Bands of the 90s." Danielle explained.

"Woo! I'm a huge fan." Serena added.

"Well this party would have been the perfect opportunity to announce my return, but I guess I'll keep the dress for myself then." Lily said.

"Thanks." Serena told her as Danielle began to walk away. She was just happy to talk to Serena.

"So pick me up at 8." Serena instructed to the other girl's surprise.

"So you really want to go out with some girl that you don't know?" Danielle asked in disbelief.

"Are you a serial killer?" Serena asked,

"No." Danielle answered.

"I don't see the problem then." Serena replied as she walked away.

At Rufus's gallery, he couldn't help but notice the odd occurrence of Lily walking in.

"Lily, are you shopping for art to match your furniture?" He asked cheekily.

"Why is my daughter going to one of your concerts with your daughter?" Lily inquired. Rufus would have asked which daughter, but assumed it was Danielle because of Jenny was really looking forward to the party.

"Because we're awesome." Rufus answered. "Our kids were bound to meet eventually. They do go to the same school, after all."

"Are you sure that you're not using my daughter to get to me now that your wife left you?" Lily asked.

"How do you know about Alison?" Rufus asked in confusion.

"Word gets around." Lily replied.

"So now you're using your daughter as an excuse to start something and accuse me of not being over you." Rufus remarked. Lily laughed.

"In your dreams." She told him.

"But you are in my dreams, Lily. One involves you in a Nine Inch Nails bus with Trent Reznor…oh wait that was real life."

That night, Jenny was standing next to Danielle as they prepared for the evening. Danielle was wearing a copy of the blue dress from the store that Jenny made with a belt.

"So you're going out with Serena and I'm going to Kiss on the Lips." Jenny remarked. "Who said this family wasn't cool. And we'll get a ton of stuff to put on the site. Things are looking up."

Danielle was quick out the door and Jenny and Rufus had a moment. He would have like a moment to commemorate Danielle's first date, but didn't get the chance.

At the Palace, Danielle walked in and noticed Serena was wearing an amazing gold dress.

At the party, Jenny was mostly keeping to herself. That was until she was approached by Chuck Bass.

"Hi, I'm Chuck Bass." He introduced.

"I know…I mean I'm Jenny." The blonde replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Chuck told her as he kissed her hand. She blushed and giggled. She knew about Chuck's track record, but she couldn't help herself.

Outside of the club, Danielle was with Serena.

"So I look a bit overdressed." The blonde commented.

"You know while we're here, I'd like you to meet someone in the band." Danielle declared.

"So you're a groupie?" Serena asked.

"Not quite." Danielle replied. "Serena, I'd like you to meet Rufus Humphrey, my dad."

"Serena van der Woodsen." He stated as he shook her hand. Danielle glared at her. "I don't know how I knew that. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Serena told him. She didn't know what else to say.

"You girls are a little early. We're not taking the stage for a little while." Rufus responded.

"Well I might have overbudgeted for travel time." Danielle admitted.

There was an awkward silence before Rufus went to tune his guitar.

"So you're taking me to meet your dad on the first date?" Serena quipped.

"So this is a date." Danielle stated. "Had I know that I would have worn heels. You've got a couple inches on me."

That got a laugh out of Serena. Danielle knew that she was starting off well as they walked inside the club.

"So let's go somewhere alone and talk." Chuck suggested.

From there things got bad and Jenny texted her sister letting her know that she may need help.

Chuck took her to the roof and was trying to force himself on her as she struggled to get free.

Luckily, Serena and Danielle came up.

"Chuck, get off." Serena ordered. It provided a distraction for Jenny to get free.

"You fucking son of a bitch." Danielle replied as she pushed him back.

"It's a party, things happen." Chuck reasoned. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Danielle Humphrey and she's my little sister." She stated as she kicked him in the groin. Chuck fell over in pain.

The three of them then made their way out, Danielle and Serena held hands as they exited.

"I'm not putting this up." Danielle whispered into Jenny's ear.

Jenny nodded as they all went into a cab home.

First thing, Nat is played by Haley Bennett. Also Blair does not like girls, so you know where that is going. I'm probably not going to include Vanessa and in the slight chance that I do, she'll probably be a guy. Anyway, Please don't forget to review.


	3. The Wild Brunch

Danielle and Jenny were the latter's room checking out comments from the party.

"They're calling me Little J." The blonde remarked.

"It beats the name that you chose for me." Danielle replied. "So are you really okay? I mean he tried to rape you."

"I'm okay. I'm still okay. I just feel stupid for trusting him in the slightest. I knew his reputation and I should have walked away." Jenny replied.

"You trust people and try to see the good in them, that's an admirable quality." The brunette complimented.

"Well I learned that Chuck Bass doesn't have any good in him." Jenny remarked. "The real question is 'how are you?"."

"What do you mean?" The older Humphrey asked.

"You got to go out with your dream girl. Your ending could use some work, though." Jenny commented. "All I can say is epic fail. You're lucky I didn't decide to put that on there."

While this was going on, Serena was discussing the same thing with Eric.

"She waved?" Eric asked in confusion.

"Well it was awkward and kind of cute in a dorky way." Serena replied. "But it was a little embarrassing. She didn't walk me to the door. She hates me."

"Serena no guy or girl has ever hated you." Eric explained. "She was probably just so distracted by your beauty that she forgot or maybe she doesn't date much, especially with girls."

"She probably thinks I hate her now." Danielle told Jenny. "I've waited forever for her and I decided to close the evening with a wave."

"It was a nice wave." Jenny commented.

"There's no such thing as a nice wave." Danielle ranted. "It was lame. You only get one shot and I blew it."

"You have nothing to lose if you talk to her again." Jenny offered.

"I could last my last shred of dignity." Danielle replied.

"No that was gone when she saw you hit your head on the seat." Jenny replied. "But who knows, maybe Serena likes adorkable girls."

"You're right, except about the adorkable part. I am not a dork." Danielle agreed. "I'm going to talk to her. I can apologize for the way the date ended. I can make this better. I'm going to make it better."

"There's that charisma that you only have online." Jenny replied. "I like it."

Danielle began to walk out of Jenny's room. Jenny then stopped her.

"I really don't know if going in your pajamas is the best idea." She stated. "Plus you have major bedhead."

"So adorkable." Jenny muttered after she left.

"Whatever, it's probably for the best." Serena told Eric. "The last thing that I need is a relationship. She's just so smart and funny though. Sure she's kind of a dork, but adorable. Is there a word for that?"

"Adorkable." Eric suggested. "You should see her again. Maybe you can talk to her."

"She was so into me last night. I think if we talk about it, we can work it out." Serena agreed.

Blair was preparing for her brunch with her minions.

"Serena better not be here." Blair seethed. "I don't even want to see her at school."

"I hope you never get this mad at us." One of them replied.

"You'll never do what she did." Blair replied as the two of them agreed. "It would be so wrong for either of you to touch my lovely girlfriend."

Serena was the only one who knew of the ruse, besides Chuck. Blair called Nat to check on her.

Nat had fallen asleep on Chuck's couch. Her hair and makeup were both a mess. Her phone woke her up.

"Hello." She answered sleepily.

"Hi, Sweetie." Blair replied. "Did I wake you?"

"No I'm up." Nat replied groggily. She was hung-over.

"Well get some coffee and a shower because we have brunch." Blair explained.

"I'll be there." Nat responded before she hung up.

"Natalia, keep it down." Chuck replied. "Some of us are trying to still regain our strength."

"Well I imagine that's what being kicked in the balls in like." Nat replied. "Chuck, we need to talk to about that. As a member of the female gender, you can't go trying to rape us, especially when you have plenty of girls willing to sleep with you like these two. But it's 10:00 and you need to get up."

The two girls were members of the hotel staff. Nat asked them for some coffee.

"I'll keep that in mind." Chuck replied as he looked over his best friend.

"I call the shower." She told him.

Back in the loft, Danielle showed her outfit of a classy, but fun blouse and skirt combo.

"I like it." Jenny replied. "I'm surprised you found yourself."

"You should talk to someone about last night." Danielle suggested. "Not me, but you should talk to someone."

"Actually there is someone that I want to talk to." Jenny responded. "I'm coming with you."

They came across Rufus on their way out. He was confused that they didn't want his delicious waffles.

Serena was looking through her boxes for some shoes. She asked her mom for assistance.

"You should unpack." Lily suggested. "This is where we leave now.'

"This is hotel and we're living here because you didn't like the color of the walls." Serena replied. "Last night was weird."

"You should have gone to the party. You always love parties." Lily reminded her. "So did you and Danielle enjoy the concert?"

"We never made it. We ended up at the Kiss on the Lips party." Serena explained.

"Blair must have been happy about that." Lily commented.

"Just the opposite actually, which is why I need to talk to her." Serena answered.

"Just be back in time for brunch." Lily responded.

"Mom." Serena tried to protest.

"The more you hide yourself away, the more people will think you have something to hide." The woman interrupted.

"This comes from someone that is keeping her own son locked away in a mental institution." Serena said as she walked out the door...not spotting Danielle before the brunette went in the door.

"Hi, do you remember me?" She asked the same manager.

"If you're looking for Serena, you just missed her." The man said. "But if you feel the need to wait, you can."

Nat was walking the lobby. She was looking closer to presentable than when she woke up. She spotted Lily as the woman was coming out of the elevator.

"Hi, Nat." She greeted. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. van der Woodsen." The brunette responded. "Is Serena in right now?"

"You just missed her, but I'll tell her you stopped by." Lily replied. "I'm sure that she'll be happy to hear it."

"I don't know if she will." Nat admitted.

"Come on Serena loves you and I think she's always had a crush on you." Lily replied, not being a supporter of her with Danielle. "It's too bad that you're with Blair, but you are the perfect couple, you know as much as two teenage girls can be."

"Is Serena going to be long? I can wait." Nat offered as they walked toward the desk. "Or I could go."

"Dexter will take care of you." Lily replied. "Nat is going to wait for Serena."

"Great." Dexter replied. "She can get in line behind this young lady."

The two looked to see Danielle sitting. She smiled and waved.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lily asked. "You're Danielle, correct?"

Danielle wasn't sure if she was supposed to curtsy or shake her hand. She held her hand because it wouldn't look embarrassing.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. van der Woodsen." Danielle replied. "I hope you had a pleasant 21 hours."

"Yes it has been very pleasant, until now that is." Lily replied icily before she walked away.

"Hey." Nat greeted,

"Hey." Danielle reciprocated nervously. Nat took her seat, creating one extremely awkward moment.

Serena made her way into Blair's house. The shorter girl was surprised to see her.

"Serena." She stated.

"I got one of your favorite movies." Serena stated.

"I must have totally blanked on the part where I invited you over." Blair told her coldly.

"I called you." Serena replied. "Blair, it's Sunday. We have coffee, croissants, and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. It's our tradition."

"I have new traditions now." Blair explained as she walked away from Serena. "Just like I have new friends."

"How can they be traditions if they're new?" Serena challenged. "Blair, I'm really trying to make an effort. I thought things were good."

"That was before I found out that you had sex with Nat." Blair responded.

"Blair you don't even like her like that." Serena reminded her.

"How do you know that I don't now?" Blair asked. "Besides, even if I don't, you still went behind my back. At least she felt that she owed it to me to tell the truth. You know I might have even been okay with it if you had told me."

"I don't know what to say." Serena replied.

"Don't say anything. Just get the fuck out." Blair ordered.

"Blair it was…" Serena said tearfully.

"What part of get out don't you understand?" Blair cut her off.

"Blair, how can I fix this?" Serena begged.

"You don't, but you can get out." Blair told her. "And you can stay away from me, my girlfriend and my friends."

After Serena had left, Jenny walked in.

"Hi Jenny." Blair stated.

"Hi." Jenny responded.

"What do you want?" Blair asked.

"I, uh, realized that I still have your calligraphy from the party invitations, and thought you might want them back." Jenny stammered as she handed over the pens. Blair didn't look impressed.

"That was the most BS excuse I've ever heard." She stated flatly. "Now what do you really want? You want to know what Chuck Bass is saying about you."

"Is he saying anything about me?" Jenny asked nervously.

"No, Chuck likes to brag about his conquests, not his victims." Blair explained as Jenny stared at her admirably. "Come on, you can help me get ready for brunch."

"Okay, sure." Jenny remarked as Blair led her up the stairs and to her room.

At that time, Lily was visiting Rufus in Brooklyn.

"It's just coffee. I don't want someone to tattoo me." Lily remarked.

"This is Brooklyn not the Warped Tour." Rufus remarked. "Don't tell me that you had all of your tattoos removed. Do you still that little heart shaped one?"

"Don't be cute." Lily remarked.

"What's this emergency?" Rufus asked.

"Danielle went out with Serena last night." Lily explained.

"And us Humphreys sure are proud of him." Rufus remarked. "Serena's a lovely girl."

"And now she's waiting in the lobby for her return." Lily replied as they walked into the coffee shop and Rufus ordered.

"I'm not going to tell either of my kids who they can't date." Rufus declared. "But is that really the reason you came down here?"

"No." Lily replied.

"Admit it. You're falling for me again." Rufus proposed.

"You're low income, you look like scruffy and your music is terrible. I don't know why your wife left you." Lily told him.

"Well she must have better taste than you." He quipped as he received their drinks from the counter. "I mean I've seen you more in the last two days than the last 15 years."

"It's an unfortunate twist of fate." Lily explained.

"Or it just fate?" Rufus challenged.

"I'm serious. I don't need anyone distracting Serena from her needs." Lily said.

"No offense, Lil, but I think someone like Danielle is exact what Serena needs. She's a good girl." Rufus offered.

Eventually, the two girls tired of waiting and went outside.

"So, what do you need to talk to Serena about?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing, I'm just in the neighborhood." Nat answered. "You?"

"I'm nowhere near the neighborhood, but I'm working on a better excuse." Danielle answered nervously. Nat took a moment before asking her next question.

"Are you two like…" She asked.

"No, yes, maybe." Danielle answered. "I don't know."

"That's Serena for you." Nat explained. "With her you'll never know."

"Natalia, there you are." Chuck stated as he walked out. Danielle suddenly felt the need to run. Unfortunately, Chuck noticed her first.

"Nothing, just waiting for you." Nat lied.

"With this bitch?" Chuck asked.

"What is this, your hotel?" Danielle asked.

"Actually it is." Nat remarked.

"So unless you have a reason to be here, I'll have to ask you to wait on the curb with the rest of the trash, Stalker Girl." Chuck remarked.

"Trash? I live in Brooklyn, not New Jersey. Don't you think class warfare is a little old? If you want me to apologize, I won't." Danielle told him as Nat tried to keep them apart from each other.

"Let's go." Nat ordered.

"Don't tell me that you're sticking up for Serena's new bitch." Chuck replied. "If anyone should fight her, it's you. I'd pay to see it."

"I don't fight people." Nat replied. "And stop being such a perv."

"This isn't over." Chuck said.

"Anytime you wanna go, I'll be ready." Danielle declared as Nat practically dragged him away. "If you want to become sterile, be my guest."

At Blair's, Jenny was complimenting Blair on her dress.

"It's average, last season, and they have a better dress at Bergdorf's." Blair complained.

"Ooh cute dolls." Jenny gushed as she picked up a Cabbage Patch Kid. "My sister used to have one of these named Cedric."

"Your sister's name is Cedric?" Blair asked in disgust.

"No, my sister's name is Dani, well I call her that. She goes by Danielle mostly." Jenny babbled as she put the doll down. "Actually, you might know her. She went out with Serena last night."

"That was your sister?" Blair asked. "So do that mean that your friends with Serena now?"

"I mean I don't have a problem with her." Jenny answered, noticing Blair glaring at her. "But if someone did have a problem with her, I wouldn't have a problem with that either."

Blair smiled. "You know, if you like that dress. You can have it." Blair told her.

"What?" Jenny asked in gleeful surprise. "No, no, I can't."

"I'm sure you'll find some way to repay me." Blair responded.

"Blair, thank you." Jenny responded with wide grin. "Thanks for the dress and helping me with Chuck."

"If you want to be part of this world, people will talk." Blair told her. "But then again, you're nobody until you're talked about. You need to decide if all this is worth it."

At the hotel, Danielle was walking around on the pavement. She was terribly bored. She didn't see Serena come up from behind her.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked. That caused her to stumbled and she almost fell over.

"I...I was in the neighborhood." Danielle replied. "Well I was in the city that you also lived in, and I decided to see you. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for how last night ended. That was not my proudest moment."

"I saw that." Serena said.

"And since then, I've been wondering..." The brunette remarked, trying to figure out what to say. "Are you hungry?"

"I am hungry." Serena told her. "My morning sucked and I'm hungry."

"Do you want to talk and eat, not at the same time though?" Danielle asked.

"Yes." Serena replied with a smile. "I would love to do both, food first cause I'm starving."

"It looks like you're here just in time for brunch." Lily remarked.

"Look mom, I really don't think it's a good idea for me to go to that brunch." Serena stated.

"You promised." Lily reminded her.

"Yeah, but that was before…" Serena responded, suddenly not wanting to talk about her fight with "Before I knew Danielle was hungry too. I can't let the poor girl starve."

"It would be inhumane." Danielle added.

"She's not invited." Lily remarked.

"That's why she's coming with me." Serena declared. Danielle wasn't sure if she was dressed well enough for brunch.

"We had plans to go to brunch today." Danielle improvised. "We definitely had some plans."

"Serena you're home, living in my home under my rules." Lily stated as she took off her sunglasses. "What is it going to take to get you dressed and through that door?"

Serena smiled and looked Danielle. The Brooklyn girl gulped.

A few minutes later, she was in a white dress, wearing more makeup next to Serena. Serena saw Blair and Danielle saw Chuck and Nat.

"You know, maybe this is a bad idea." Serena commented.

"I was thinking the same thing." Danielle agreed. "Well if we are going to die, we might as well enjoy our last meal together."

They walked in, holding hands

Back in Brooklyn, Jenny returned home to find Rufus playing guitar.

"Hey Dad, how's the new song going?" She asked.

"I think I need more coffee." Rufus replied.

"Whatever works." Jenny told him.

"Where'd you get the dress?" Rufus asked.

"Oh, it was a thank you gift from Blair for the party invitations." Jenny explained.

" It looks like a very expensive thank you gift." Rufus commented.

"Dad, Blair has like a closet the size of this apartment full of them." Jenny explained as she showed him the tags. "See it's something that her mom designed."

"Her mother's very talented, but I like the dresses you make yourself." He opined.

"Which is why you don't wear dresses." Jenny replied.

"I don't think I have the legs for them." Rufus stated. Jenny tried to get the nightmarish images out of her head.

"Do you think the Farmer's Market is still open?" She asked, trying to distract herself.

"I thought that you were getting too old to go places with your dad." He recalled.

"Well you're in _Rolling Stone _now." She told him. "It takes your coolness from a negative one to a solid zero point one."

He smiled and faked being shot.

Danielle and Serena was sampling smorgasbord which had very appetizing food on it.

"Well Bart Bass may be bad at childbearing, but he knows how to make a hell of a spread." Danielle commented.

At that time, Serena noticed Nat beckoning her.

"I need to get something from my room, do you think you'll be okay by yourself for a while?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." Danielle lied. In truth, she was terrified. Serena walked away and she was left with the living statues. She wondered how self-confident a person would have to be to do that as she noticed Chuck glaring at her. He wouldn't actually fight her, would he?

Outside, Nat was waiting by the door.

"Serena I need to take to you." She stated.

"No, I need to talk to you, Nat. So you should listen." The blonde told her angrily. "What were you thinking when you told Blair?"

"I was trying to think of a way to get out of it." Nat replied. A woman then walked by. "We can't talk here."

"Why, cause Blair might see us?" Serena inquired.

"Meet me in Chuck's suite." Nat responded as she took out a key.

"I'm not sneaking around with you." Serena refused.

"Please, it's just a talk." Nat declared.

Back inside, Nat's father was introducing her to more business. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was trying to pimp her out.

"I can't believe Serena came to this brunch." Blair told Chuck.

"I can't believe she brought that whore with her." Chuck remarked. "Are you worried about Nat? I think you know what you need to get her attention."

"What's that?" Blair asked.

"The key to my suite, Nat's heart and your happiness, if you can have it together." Chuck replied. He personally didn't buy that it would work because Blair was straight. "I'll be glad to have a hand in your deflowering."

Blair looked at him in disgust and took the key. She then went over to Nat to proposition her. It led to them going up to Chuck's room without Nat knowing until they were there, only for the awkward moment when they realized Serena was in the room.

"What is she doing here?" Blair asked angrily.

"I was waiting for Nat." Serena answered.

"We were just going to talk to, I promise." Nat replied quickly to clear the air.

"You said you'd never speak to her attention." Blair yelled accusingly.

"Why would you say that?" Serena asked the taller brunette.

"Because you can't be trusted." Blair snapped.

"It's not Serena's fault. I asked her to come." Nat responded.

"So do you want to talk to her?" Blair accused.

"Yes…to explain why I'm not talking to her." Nat lied.

"I'll let you finish your meaningful conversation." Blair replied.

"No, I'll go. I'll let you finish your quickie." Serena spat.

"It wasn't a quickie. Sex is actually a big deal to some of us." Blair argued. Nat was beginning to think she should intervene.

"Nothing more romantic than doing it wherever every straight girl in town has." Serena replied. "That's so classy."

"Oh, I bet your new _friend_ Dani would love to hear how classy you are." Blair stated as she rushed out the door.

"Do you really think she would say something?" Serena asked in shock.

"It's Blair, we need to go." Nat told her as they began to run.

"I can't believe you told her." Serena chastised her.

"I don't want Blair to lie to herself." Nat explaining as they began to go down the stairs.

"There's nothing wrong with keeping a secret if the truth is going to hurt someone." Serena scolded.

"That's one weird way to look at things." Nat told her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were suddenly the most honest girl ever." Serena replied.

Danielle was making her way out, kind of embarrassed by Serena ditching her. She happened to notice that Lily was talking to who she was pretty sure was Bart Bass. Unfortunately, Lily spotted her. She realized that she needed to go back in.

"Miss Humphrey, I don't appreciate you lurking in the shadows, eavesdropping on my conversations." Lily told her.

"No, I was looking for Serena." Danielle argued. It was the truth, even though the other thing was true too.

"Well I don't see her, do you?" Lily asked.

"No, if I knew where she was I wouldn't be looking, would I?" Danielle responded.

"I don't know what you're doing here or what you think you heard…" Lily started.

"I heard nothing." Danielle replied. "Who you're with isn't important to me."

"Serena doesn't know, and I'm not ready to tell her." Lily added.

Danielle mimed pulling a zipper across her lips. As juicy as the subject was, if it ended up on Gossip Girl, Lily would probably know it was her.

As she walked back in, Blair spotted her.

"Dani?" Blair asked as she walked over. "Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf, I'm friends with Serena."

"Do you know where Serena is?" Danielle asked. Before Blair could answer, Serena and Nat walked over. "There you are."

"She was waiting in a hotel room for my girlfriend." Blair explained.

"To talk." Serena declared.

"About why we were talking." Nat completed.

"Why weren't you talking?" Danielle asked. She looked to Nat. "Does this have anything to do with why you were waiting for Serena this morning?"

"You were waiting for her?" Blair asked.

"I thought you were waiting for me." Chuck piped in.

"Wonderful we needed some Chuck in this." Danielle commented. "What is going on?"

"Tell her." Blair stated.

"I'll tell her." Chuck offered.

"Seems like I'm the only one who has no clue what's going on." Danielle replied.

"It was a long time ago…" Serena started.

"Serena stop trying to pretend to be a good girl." Chuck chided her. "You slept with your best friend's girlfriend."

"Is it true?" Danielle asked, sounding hurt. She had heard rumors on the site, but no one could confirm it.

"Then she ran away and lied about it." Blair added. "I just thought you should know before you fall in love with her. You'll be left alone with your cabbage patch kid."

"Did you talk to my sister?" Blair asked.

"Ah yes, Jenny, I believe we have some unfinished business." Chuck stated.

"Look I know you're trying to push my buttons to make everyone here thing I'm some violent girl from Brooklyn and it's not going to work." She told Chuck. Chuck continued to egg her on before she shoved him into a waiter. She just walked out. She had to go write another post about herself that wouldn't be favorable.

"I hope you're happy." Nat told Blair.

"Not even close." Blair remarked.

Serena then ran out and found the brunette before she had left.

"Danielle, wait." She remarked. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Danielle replied. "I shouldn't have come here."

"I'm sorry about Blair and Chuck." Serena apologized.

"It's not about Blair and Chuck…well it is, but." Danielle responded.

"I know this world is crazy." The blonde remarked.

"Yes, it's very crazy." The brunette agreed. "I don't think I can live in it, but you're a part of it."

"Why are you acting so surprised?" Serena questioned.

"I thought you were different." Danielle replied as she turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect." Serena said. "But I can't change the past. I'm trying to change and I want to change with you. If you can't accept that, you're not who I thought."

They both started to walk away, both expecting the other to stop, but neither did.

After she had updated the site, she sat at home. Eventually, Rufus and Jenny walked in.

"Hey, Jen said you were looking for Serena. Did you find her?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah I found her, then I lost her." Danielle replied stoically. Neither her sister nor her father knew what to say. "It's fine. It never would have worked."

Jenny hadn't checked the site and literally didn't know what was going on as she followed her sister to her room.

"Did you tell Blair about Cedric?" Danielle asked, actually feeling betrayed.

"It may have come up." Jenny muttered.

"We can't trust these people." Danielle stated. "We just need to stick to what we do best and tell the stories of the Upper East Side. But we may need an in again. Do you think you can get it?"'

"I can try." Jenny replied

Elsewhere, Blair and Nat were in bed together, but both were clothed. Chuck was with one of the living statues, and Serena wandered the streets, trying to let go of the past.

So I have officially decided that there will be no Vanessa. You may now cheer. Anyway, I don't have much else to say. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Dare Devil

Over the past weeks things in the Upper East Side, the Ivy League reps had shown up at the schools and it was posted on Gossip Girl that Serena was in rehab. Danielle had thought twice about whether to post it, but did so after Jenny confirmed that it was actually Eric, who she had grown closer to. Serena and Blair had a makeup and Danielle and Serena had agreed to start over after getting to know each other a little better.

Blair was going through her house as she prepared by her 7th annual sleepover. She had been doing it since 2000 and it kept getting better.

Danielle walked into the art gallery carrying a bag of coins.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to the bank. Do you want me to drop off the mom's sale?" She asked.

"Did you knock over a parking meter?" Rufus cracked.

"No this is the entire contents of _My Little Po_ny piggy bank." Danielle explained. "I think I was getting too old for ponies and I figured that I could use the cash."

"So tonight is the night for your second first date." Rufus stated. "I don't want to sound out, but movie prices haven't risen that much, have they?"

"Dad, this is Serena van der Woodsen. You can't just take her to a movie." His daughter told him. "Besides none of the good ones come out for at least a month anyway. I want this to be perfect. So do you want me to deposit the check or not? This was mom's first sale."

"I know which is why I wanted to surprise her with it." Rufus declared. "I kind of wanted to drive up to Hudson and take it to her."

"Dad, I don't think that's such a good idea." Danielle remarked. "I don't know if one check will get her to come back. Not to mention, she hates surprises. Remember the clown and the llama?"

In the halls of the school, Serena walked up to Jenny.

"Hey, just the little sister that I was looking for." She stated as she tapped the younger girl on the shoulder. "Your sister is being very mysterious about our date tonight."

"She's a very mysterious girl." Jenny commented. "You would find out that we both are."

"Look I don't even know where we're going. Can you just give me a hint?" Serena begged the 14-year-old. "Are we going to a secret club to the best unsigned band in Brooklyn?"

Jenny giggled. "Dani is not that much of a hipster." She stated. "You just have to tough it out and let her surprise you."

"I don't know how to dress for surprise." Serena replied. "Not everything goes with it."

"Well I say jeans and a tee with will work, but you know you can rock anything." Jenny complimented as Serena's phone began to ring.

"So did Jenny spill about tonight?" Eric asked.

"Nope, Jenny is better at guarding secrets than Fort Knox." Serena explained. Jenny smiled because Serena didn't know how right she was. "So is mom still there?"

"She's talking to the doctor now." Eric explained. "I can't believe that she's actually letting me come home. I don't think I even remember what it's like outside. What time's your date? Maybe we'll cross paths."

"7:00. I can't wait to see you." Serena answered as the two walked into the courtyard, where Blair and co. were.

"Did I just here that Eric's coming home. That's perfect timing." Blair commented.

"How so?" Serena asked.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about the sleepover that I'm having tonight." Blair remarked. "Of course soiree is a good term too."

"I can't go." Serena told her. "I have plans."

"Serena when there's a Waldorf soiree, there's nothing else on the social calendar." Blair argued.

"Blair I can't." Serena said. "My plan is going out with Danielle. You know the girl you realized is a human that is worthy of your time?"

"You could bring her over." Blair suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't go for that." Serena declared as Jenny nodded. "Maybe we could come by later, though."

"If you're not going to be there the whole night, you're not coming." Blair replied. "If you refuse to attend, I'll have to find a replacement."

"I should get going." Serena replied as she walked away.

"Good luck." Jenny wished her. Blair then looked at the freshman and smiled.

"Little Jenny Humphrey, consider yourself invited to my soiree." Blair declared as she touched the girl's shoulder. She couldn't help but wonder why everyone insisted on touching her, but it felt good when Blair did it.

"Are you serious?" Jenny asked in excitement. Her plan to get inside would take a huge step. Blair's minions echoed her question in a sarcastic manner.

"Yes, but I hope you're reading for a night you'll never forget." Blair told her. "Are you up for it?"

"I'm up for anything." Jenny responded.

"My place at 7:00." Blair told her as she walked away in excitement. "Ah, a girl's first sleepover. Let's make sure it's one she'll definitely never forget."

Serena was in her hotel room in the jeans and tee that Jenny had suggested. There was a knock and she was surprised to see Danielle in a knee-length blue dress and heels.

"Am I early?" The brunette asked.

"No, I'm just running late apparently." The blonde answered. "Excuse me while I slip into something less comfortable."

Danielle couldn't help but giggle as she walked into Serena's room.

"You know I don't want you to see what I'm wearing." Serena replied as she stopped her at the door. "But feel free to talk to me."

"So this is a nice place that you and 800 other people have got." Danielle replied.

"It's nice until the identical surroundings make you crazy." Serena answered as she began to undress. "Sometimes I feel like I'm in a government experiment."

"Most government experiments don't have plasma TVs or maids or hot tubs." Danielle replied as she tried to sneak a peek.

"Danielle, does Serena know you're here?" Lily asked having entered the room.

"Yes, she let me in." Danielle replied as she quickly turned to the woman. "At least I think that was her. She was taller than me and blonde."

"She makes jokes." Lily deadpanned.

"So did you need some retail therapy?" Danielle asked. "I would do it, but I don't have that much money."

"So where are you taking my daughter tonight?" Lily asked.

"I was thinking of taking her to crack town?" The brunette joked as the woman glared at her. "Sorry, I just stay stupid things sometimes and sometimes I can't stop talking. I really like your daughter and I would never dream of giving her drugs or using them."

Serena then emerged in a black dress. Danielle was awestruck.

"You're not wearing that bag with that dress, are you?" Lily asked as she offered Serena a new one. Danielle tried to hide her own.

"Where's Eric?" Serena asked.

"The doctor said he wasn't ready." Lily lied unconvincingly.

"Mom…" Serena argued. Danielle didn't know what to say.

"Later." Lily remarked as she looked at the two. "You should get going. Be home by 1:00, but 12:45 is even better."

They walked outside and Serena spotted a Vespa and began to freak out, only to find the car that Danielle had hired. She was a little embarrassed.

Jenny walked into Blair's house. She had set the site so it would automatically post any tips that people sent in with a click of a button. She also was carrying a _Hello Kitty_ comforter to play up her naivety. She wanted them to buy it. Dorota took the sleeping bag and then walked off as Blair greeted her with glee.

Danielle and Serena were suited at a table in a French restaurant. It was the brunette's first time having French food. She was having a bit of difficulty especially when she found out they served bunny. She decided to go with some kind of chicken. Serena was able to order more quickly.

Once they were alone, there was an awkwardness and Serena went to the bathroom. Danielle also found out that the food was a little more than she anticipated. The wait staff seemed to be able to tell that she wasn't the typical sort of patron that they received.

At the party, Jenny began trying on dresses. Blair thought they were in order: Too Beyoncé, too Mary Kate and too Hannah Montana before they decided on a gold one.

"I know the best looks for everyone." Blair commented.

"I don't know. It doesn't really feel right." Jenny remarked.

"My mom always says that fashion isn't about comfort but about the face." Blair replied. "And yours looks like you're at bat mitzvah. But first have a martini."

"I don't like vodka." Jenny answered.

"That's good because it's gin and tonic." Blair responded as the other girls giggled at the young blonde.

Jenny took a sip. She actually hadn't had alcohol before.

"Now it's time for truth or dare." Blair replied.

"Oh I love truth or dare." Jenny replied. She decided to play up her naivety even more. "One time I had to eat an entire bag of marshmallows."

"That's nice little Humphrey, but that's not how we play." Blair told her.

"How do you play then?" Jenny asked. She knew from the coverage that she got of the previous sleepover what to expect."

"I think I'll go truth." Jenny replied as she watched two of the girls make out with each other. There was only one girl there that she wanted to kiss and that was Blair.

Back at the restaurant, the girls had finished their dinner and were talking about it.

"You should have had some of my dinner." Serena stated. "Your entrée was so small."

"No, I didn't know fish could be creamed." Danielle answered.

"You're not trying to lose weight are you?" Serena asked. "Because you like nice the way you are now."

"Can we have the check?" Danielle asked the waiter nervously. She hoped it wasn't too much.

"I already took care of it." Serena said to the brunette's shock.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, I just charged it on my mom's card." Serena replied. "It's no big deal."

"I can pay." Danielle pointed out. "I have the money."

"I'm sure you do, but you shouldn't have to spend it here." Serena argued.

"I'm confused now." Danielle admitted. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I wanted a date with you…just not the date you thought I wanted." Serena explained,

Danielle took off the earrings she had been wearing.

"Okay, if it's a real Humphrey date you want, it's a real Humphrey date you'll get." She said as they left the restaurant.

At Blair's, Jenny phone and Blair grabbed it to read a text from Eric.

"SOS, still in prison." She read. "I thought he was getting out."

"I guess things happen." Jenny remarked. Blair sent the other girls away. She stood up.

"Let's ramp this up." The brunette remarked. "You've already used your truth so let's skip to dare. I dare you to jailbreak Eric."

"Blair…" Jenny responded.

"It's perfect: you want in and he wants out." Blair explained. "What's it gonna be? It's do or die, Little J."

"Let's do it." Jenny replied with a smile.

At the facility, Eric was reading a magazine when Jenny walked in.

"Surprise." She told him.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're breaking you out." Jenny told him.

"We?" Eric asked.

Blair was at the counter trying to distract the receptionist by acting like a crazy drug addict. Once she was gone, they made their way out.

Serena and Danielle were at a bar in Brooklyn. The brunette had just finished off a game of pool against some guy. She knew that they always had trouble focusing when playing against a girl and used that to her advantage. She handed Serena the cash for her meal.

"And now I don't owe you." She replied. "So what now?"

"Now you play me." Serena stated. "What are you afraid to lose?

"No, you can distract me with your feminine wiles." Danielle replied. "I am actually really good."

"Then rack 'em up and I'll buy us a soundtrack." Serena replied as she sexily walked over to the jukebox. Maybe Serena could distract her.

Rufus was at home when the phone rang.

"This better not be my wife." He answered.

"Rufus, do you always answer the phone like that?" Lily asked. "Listen I need Danielle's cell number. It's an emergency."

"A real emergency or a Lily emergency?" Rufus asked.

"Eric is missing." Lily remarked.

"Missing from where?" Rufus questioned, not being in the loop.

"From…his room." Lily replied. "I'm trying to get in touch with him, I think he's with Serena."

"Did you try her?" Rufus asked.

"She left her phone here." Lily explained. "Your daughter's cell number, that's all I need."

"They're on a date, Lil." He told her. "If they picked Eric up on the way, I bet they're having fun. I really don't think it's that big a deal."

"I have a situation." Lily remarked.

"Your son is with your daughter and my kid." He replied. "That's hardly a situation. I trust them. Why don't you?"

He then hung up on her.

Blair, Eric, and Jenny arrived at the club with the other girls. The two younger teens walked over to see Blair getting hit on by some guy.

"So, Eric's here. Now it's your turn." Jenny told Blair. "Truth or dare?"

"You have to ask?" Blair replied

"I dare you to make out with that guy and mean it." Jenny stated with a sly smile on her face. Blair got up open to the challenge. She did it and also swiped his phone.

"I dare you to call his girlfriend." Blair challenged Jenny. "Her name is Amanda."

Jenny did it, but said her name was Clair even saying that she had her tongue down his throat.

Back at the bar, Danielle had won yet again.

"So you promised that if I lost again, you would teach me." Serena said.

"I can do that." Danielle declared. She knew that there was a lot of intimacy to teach someone how to play pool. It was something that she enjoyed.

"Finally I love this song." Serena commented as Ozzy's _Mama I'm Coming Home_ began to play.

"I didn't know that you liked this song." Danielle remarked.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me." Serena replied.

"Well other than your lack of pool skills." Danielle commented.

"I'm having a great time." Serena told her. Their faces were inches apart. "Your boobs are vibrating."

Danielle blushed and pulled her phone out of her bra.

"It's my dad." She stated. "Hello? No he's not with us. Yes, Serena is right here next to me. Okay, we will take care of it."

"Take care of what?" The blonde asked.

"Slight change of plans." Danielle remarked.

"No what could possibly be so important that it can't wait till tomorrow?" Serena asked.

"We need to find your brother." Danielle stated.

After Rufus was done, there was a knocking and there was Lily.

"So I realized none of my people know you're people." She stated. "Either Danielle Humphrey is an alias or your daughter is not very popular. Regardless, I need that number."

"I realized the situation and called her myself." Rufus explained as he closed the door. "The thing is Eric's not with them. But Serena got Eric and Danielle said that they would call when they were all together."

"And you didn't think to call?" Lily accused.

"I was just about to sit tight and they'll be here." Rufus instructed.

"Okay and I'll pass on the liquor, but I could use something to eat." Lily replied. "Don't you know to cook?"

Danielle and Serena arrived at the club and began to look for their respective siblings.

The situation got weird really fast. Amanda had shown up as they did and there was a lot of yelling. Danielle was faking being upset at her sister, but was secretly happy once she found out that she hadn't actually done anything other than call Amanda. Though the guy made a few too many comments about her sister and she attacked him to the point where she almost had to be removed. Serena, Jenny, and Eric followed.

Back at the loft, Rufus was making chili, while Lily was trying to help.

"Why do you always have to be in control?" He asked.

"I don't remember you complaining about it before.' Lily remarked.

"That's because I wasn't allowed to." He reminded her. "It was one of your rules, remember."

"Well life is complicated once you have kids." Lily stated. "When you'll little they want to spend every minute with you, but at some point, they can't be far enough away from you."

"They want to spend time with us. They just don't want us to embarrass them." Rufus replied.

"Maybe Serena, but I don't know what Eric wants." Lily told him.

"You're awfully concerned about a 14-year-old boy breaking curfew." He observed.

"It's not my curfew he's breaking." Lily admitted. "He's been staying at the Ofstroff Center."

"Ofstroff Center? Is he is on drugs?" Rufus asked in confusion.

"No he just gets lonely." Lily replied.

"Do you think that Serena being away would have something to do with his loneliness?" Rufus questioned. "Is it bad?"

"Bad enough to try to kill him." Lily answered.

"I'm sorry." Rufus commented.

"I don't what I did or didn't do. I just want to know what I can do to prevent it from happening again." Lily went on. Then Danielle called with the news that they had Eric.

"He's with Danielle and Serena…and Jenny." Rufus replied. "She's the one who let them out. They've become friends. Everyone is fine though. Let's eat."

Outside the club, Serena was scolding Blair.

"What were you thinking?" She asked.

"He was bored. He wanted to get out and have some fun." Blair replied.

"So you took him to a bar?" Serena questioned.

"He didn't do anything wrong." Blair stated. "I thought you would be happy."

"I'm not. I can't believe that you did this or that you got Jenny involved." Serena replied.

"Hey I wasn't kidnapped, Serena." Eric interrupted. "I left of my own free will. Blair was trying to do me a favor."

"See?" Blair asked. "He wanted to get out and I got him out."

"It's no favor, Eric. You're in a lot of trouble." Serena stated.

"Yeah, I know." Eric responded. "But it was worth it to be out after dark and to talk to someone who isn't just you or mom, even if it is Blair, no offense."

"None taken." Blair replied.

"I'm sorry this was the only way." Serena admitted. "We'll work on Mom, okay? And since she knows you're okay, I guess there's no real reason to rush. How 'bout we walk?"

Farther away, Danielle was talking to Jenny.

"When I said get in, I didn't mean do something that you could get arrested for." Danielle remarked.

"Look I'm sorry, it got out of hand. I know who they are. I'm not going to be like them, but I at least need them to think I am." Jenny explained. "Besides, we know how this works. You get Serena. I just am wondering when I get someone."

"You have a crush on Blair, don't you?" Danielle asked.

"No." Jenny lied. "I just…never mind"

Jenny had heard the footsteps behind her and didn't say anything else. She then went to see Blair and the other girls as they headed back to the house.

"So I gotta take him back to the Center." Serena told Danielle. "We should probably call it a night."

"No, I'll go with you." Danielle replied.

"You don't have to." Serena responded.

"I know, but I want to." The brunette told her.

Somewhere else in the city, Blair, Jenny, and the girls stood in front of the Eleanor Waldorf outlet.

"You want me to steal a jacket off a mannequin?" Jenny asked. "You can just have the jacket if you want it so bad."

"If you don't think you can do it, you don't have to and we'll go home or you can go to your home." Blair said. Jenny took the keys and went inside. She reached for the jacket and the alarm went off. She noticed that the girls were gone and the door was also locked.

The cops eventually arrived and got her out, but she knew that she would have to think fast to avoid having to call her dad from jail.

"My name is Blair Waldorf." She improvised. "My mother's name is Eleanor. I left my jacket here earlier which irritates her to no end. I forgot about the alarm, but I did have the key. She's in Paris till Thursday. She's gonna be so angry."

The cops seemed to buy it. It was a good thing that didn't know what Blair looked like or how old she was.

Danielle and Serena were leaving the Center.

"Wow, that's such a nice place." Danielle stated. "I don't think I'd ever want to leave. It's depressing."

"And designed to treat depression." Serena added.

"He's a good kid." Danielle replied. "And he has a good big sister."

"Speaking of siblings, Jenny's not so bad either." Serena stated as she grabbed Danielle's hand as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, but I just worry about her." Danielle admitted. It was actually true.

"Worry looks cute on you." Serena replied. "I don't think she'll let Blair push her around."

"I just don't know about her going to bars on Friday night or any night." Danielle lied.

"Well maybe she just wants to be friends with some of the girls at school." Serena suggested. "Just because you don't seem to care about your social status doesn't mean that she can't. I mean we could have met a long time ago if you had actually made half of the effort that she did."

"True." Danielle admitted.

"And maybe our first kiss wouldn't have been impeded by a cellphone in your bra." Serena added. The brunette chuckled nervously happy that her phone was in her purse. She then took the hit and locked lips with each other.

Not long after they left, Lily came and checked out Eric out.

Jenny had gotten a ride back with the cops to Blair's house. She walked in and Blair awoke. She threw Blair's keys back to her.

"Well looks like you came to play after all." Blair replied. "We still have a bed for you. Sleep tight. You've earned it."

"Actually, I'm going home." Jenny replied. "But thanks for inviting me. It was a blast,"

"What do you mean you're going home?" Blair asked. "Nobody ever leaves a sleepover."

"Well I guess there's a first for everything." Jenny responded. "Oh and I'm keeping the jacket. See you on Monday."

"Done and done." Blair replied. She was impressed. When no one was watching she made the post and she was happy that it was all happy stuff.

So as you can see, I skipped episodes 3 and 4. This was the first episode of Gossip Girl I ever saw (before the pilot even) and I wanted to get to it. Coming up is one of my favorites. And yes Jenny has a crush on Blair, but don't expect that happen. Anyway, please don't forget to review. XOXO


	5. The Handmaiden's Tale

Jenny was in a dress shop. She was placing an order and picking up some masks for the annual masquerade ball.

"Which one's yours?" The clerk asked her

"No, I'm just helping Blair." Jenny replied. She hoped that she would be able to get in, because she didn't like being excluded. She knew Danielle would probably go with Serena, but that didn't make her want to go any less. "But we'll see."

"Well, here's hoping." The clerk told her as he handed her a bracelet. She held out her wrist and he put it on her. "We'll put it on Blair's tab."

"No…" Jenny tried to protest.

"The girls at that party are my best customers." He explained. "Why not show off my latest wears? Just return it after the ball."

Elsewhere, Serena and Blair were lounging on Blair's bed discussing looks for the ball. Serena kind of thought they were ridiculous.

"It's a masquerade, S. You have to conceal your identity." Blair explained. "But I do have something special planned for Nat tonight. It's a game: a scavenger hunt. She starts with a clue and gets another clue and another before she gets to me. If she finds me before midnight when the masks come off, she can claim her prize."

"And what's that?" Serena asked. Blair only gave her a coy look.

"I feel it's time." Blair explained. Serena still didn't buy it. She didn't believe that Blair actually liked Nat that way no matter how she said that she did. "I want to make it special."

"That's really romantic, Blair." Serena commented. "If you don't want me to come tonight, I understand."

"What? No. You should come and bring your GF with you. But make sure her dress is nice. I hope you have something prepared for her. I also want you to be one of my ladies, the one to give the Nat clue to be exact."

"Are you sure you want me to?" Serena asked in surprise.

"Tonight's about starting over." Blair explained. "I trust both of you."

In Brooklyn, Jenny returned home.

"You're going to a ball?" Danielle asked as she walked into her sister unpacking.

"Haven't you heard, your sister is Cinderella?" Rufus asked.

"I guess that would make Blair Waldorf your wicked stepsister." Danielle commented. "I can't believe that you want to go to that thing. You thought a dance where you can't see people's faces would be fun?"

"Serena hasn't asked you to go?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"You know that's not my scene. I hate formal dresses." Danielle replied. "I probably wouldn't go…unless Serena asked me."

"Whipped." Jenny coughed. "Sorry had something in my throat. Anyway, Blair asked me to help with a few things and I'm happy to help."

"And you're hoping you helping her gets you an invite and an outfit." Rufus added.

"That will make it all worth it." Jenny responded. "I don't care what you say, Dani. Everyone in disguise in the old ballroom will be amazing. Well I've got to go deliver this stuff. Let me know if you need to pick you up a gown."

Jenny went out the door. Rufus stared at his other daughter.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing, but if you go to that dance, I am taking pictures." Rufus replied with a smile.

"But those things are so pretentious." She complained.

"She probably thinks it's pretentious." Serena told Blair back in her room. "She doesn't want to wear a gown like that."

"She likes you. She would probably wear a sack if it meant she could go out with you." Blair replied. "I'll even give you a dress for her."

Suddenly Danielle's phone rang. It was Serena.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Dani, are you doing anything tonight?" Serena asked. The brunette blushed because Serena had apparently picked up her sister's nickname for her.

"No." Danielle answered.

"Good because there's this thing. You'll probably think it's stupid, but…" Serena replied.

"Try me." Danielle interrupted.

"A masquerade." Serena stated. "If you don't want to come, that's fine."

Before Danielle could answer Jenny walked in, carrying boxes.

"Blair what do you want me to do with this stuff?" She asked.

"Put it down." Blair remarked. "There's another list."

Jenny took the list and left.

"I can come, but I'm not sure I can get a good dress on short notice." Danielle finally responded.

"Don't worry, Blair has a dress for you." Serena stated. "She'll have Jenny bring it to you."

Nat and Chuck were going over things at the former's house.

"So did my dad say anything about the missing college money?" Nat asked as Chuck held their masks.

"He's always leaving accounts around." Chuck stated. "I am sure that it's fine, Natalia." Anyway, we should probably get ready soon and I should assist you."

"You're a pig." Nat told him before a bag of white powder fell out of one of her dad's books.

"Natalia, I'm shocked. I thought you were clean." Chuck remarked in surprise.

"This isn't mine." She protested. "I think it's my dad's."

She went outside and tried to call Blair, but only got her voicemail. She left a message that she wasn't sure if she would get a response to. She hoped that for once Blair wouldn't be self-centered and would call her back.

In the Waldorf house, Jenny had just finished do all of her work for Blair. She smiled at the brunette.

"Well that's all of it." She remarked as she held the dress for Danielle.

"Thank you so much and make sure that you sister gets this." Blair replied before she took the freshman's wrist "Ooh, this is a nice bracelet. It looks vintage. The diamonds look real."

"They are." Jenny responded. "The man at the store lent it to me."

"Why would he do that?" Blair asked. "Oh, you were hoping to go. Sorry, I don't have any more invites. Besides, freshmen don't get to go to the masked ball. Everyone on the Upper East Side knows that."

"Well I thought that since there were five dresses…" Jenny remarked.

"I need a backup dress." Blair explained.

"Oh, well then have fun tonight." Jenny replied, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Don't worry." Blair told her. "Your time will come."

Serena was at her apartment about to getting dressed when she heard a knock at her door. She found Nat on the other end.

"Nat, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I really to talk to you about something." The brunette with bangs replied. "Do you think that I can come in?"

"Yes. Come in." Serena invited as Nat stepped in. She then told Serena about it. Her dad had had a drug problem in the past.

"Maybe it's old." Serena suggested. "It could be left over from the 90s."

"It's not old." Nat replied, shaking her head. "And it makes total sense. I think he's having some money problems."

"Have you asked him about it?" Serena inquired.

"I just wish that he would be honest with me." Nat admitted. "It's like him and my mom made some secret pact to act like robots that just do things. It disturbs me."

"I think all of our parents do that." Serena declared.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Nat argued. "Why can't they be honest with me?"

"Well if what you think is right, he's probably really scared." Serena offered. "Maybe you could keep telling him and eventually he'll hear you. You should probably go. We both need to get into our dresses."

"Thanks." Nat told her as they both stood up. "Blair's phone was turned off."

"Yeah any time." Serena remarked. "I'll see you tonight."

In the loft, Danielle was preparing with Jenny. The blonde was still a bit disappointed.

"Are you sure you're okay with not going?" Danielle asked. She was wearing a pinkish red dress. She kind of wished that her shoulders weren't uncovered and she didn't have to worry about her boobs falling out.

"I'm fine." Jenny explained. "You look amazing. You go off and have fun and I'll be here…alone."

Rufus was at a party with Lily. He was all dressed up.

"How is this a favor?" He asked.

"Rufus, all of the top people in art and music are here. You should introduce yourself." Lily suggested. "You could make some powerful connections here if you try. You can put that gallery away."

"Since when were you the patron saint of former rock stars?" He asked.

"You can leave if you want." Lily told him. "I was just trying to help a friend, but Allison would have a fit if she found out."

"I don't care what Allison thinks right now." Rufus admitted. "Let's do this."

Lily then noticed Bart with a date. It didn't exactly make her comfortable. It was even less comfortable when they walked over.

"So you brought me to make Bart jealous." Rufus said after they left. "I'm flattered, but I would think you could would go for richer options."

"They were all busy." Lily replied with a smile.

Jenny then heard a knock on the door, wondering who could be there. She hadn't even ordered the pizza yet. She was surprised to see Eric.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I heard Blair treated you like Cinderella, so I'm your fairy godmother…father…" He fumbled as she giggled. "I'm here to take you to the ball. I've got a dress for you."

"You couldn't have been invited." Jenny remarked.

"Part of being a van der Woodsen means that you can get into anything." Eric explained. "So are you going to change or am I gonna have to force you into this dress?"

"You know if Blair sees me, she'll be furious." Jenny argued.

"I think the mask will prevent that." Eric responded. "If you want to go, you should go."

At the masquerade, everyone was dressed in their finest. Jenny made her way in, but Eric stayed at the door.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked him.

"No, I think these are stupid." Eric explained. "But you wanted to go and I'm okay with that. Just make sure to have fun."

He gave Jenny a fan and she walked in. If anything came up, she knew that she could get it on Gossip Girl and no one would know that they were being watched. She also happened to catch Chuck, who fittingly was dressed like the devil. She felt like getting some revenge, because unlike Chuck, it was sweet.

Chuck went over to Blair. She looked frustrated because she saw Nat, in her white dress, standing around.

"What is she doing?" Blair asked. "She's supposed to find my girls. It's getting late and I'm getting tired of standing here."

"Well, you look ravishing." Chuck told her. "If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't need clues to find you."

"I'd rather drink cyanide." Blair replied.

"Who is that?" Chuck asked, noticing Jenny.

"Probably just some bitch." Blair responded.

"Well she's a very hot bitch." Chuck replied.

"Forget her." Blair ordered. "Go get Nat and point her in the right direction."

"Ladies first." Chuck replied. Blair wished that he wasn't such a pervert because he actually was hot. He walked over to Jenny. He kissed her hand "Well hello, Angel. It must be my lucky night. And you have such lovely taste as well."

"Apparently not." Jenny remarked. "I'm talking to you."

"Oh, beautiful and mean. I've got you. So have you ever danced with the devil in pale moonlight?" He asked.

"We'd have to get to the pale moonlight first." Jenny responded, removing her fan.

"I'll get the champagne." Chuck remarked.

"Find me in five." She ordered.

On the dance floor, Danielle walked up to her girlfriend who looked uncomfortable dancing with some guy.

"Excuse me Miss, may I have this dance?" She asked as she grabbed her in a ballroom.

"I was wondering when I would finally get to dance with you." Serena stated. "Are you sure that you're okay here?"

"I'm fine." Danielle declared. That is if you don't being hit on by all of the guys who apparently think I am the most beautiful creature ever."

"You should be flattered." Serena told her. "You do look amazing in that dress."

Chuck made his way back over to Jenny with a bottle of champagne.

"Let's play a game." She suggested.

"I would say strip poker, but I don't have my cards." Chuck replied.

"How about hide and seek?" She offered, still covering her face with her fan. "You hide and I'll seek."

"And how will you find me?" Chuck questioned. "I don't have any breadcrumbs."

"Well you can leave me a trail." She replied as she walked over and closed her fan. "Of your clothes."

"I have truly died and gone to heaven." Chuck remarked. Jenny smirked as he took off his jacket. Her plan was working.

Danielle went somewhere quiet with Serena.

"So this really isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Danielle admitted as she took her red mask off her face. "It still kind of sucks, but since I am with you, it sucks less."

"Well I'm glad that I made your night better." Serena replied as she took her mask off and pressed her lips against the brunette's.

Jenny walked onto the roof. She grabbed Chuck's pants out of the door.

"I found your pants." She told him.

"You're getting warmer then." Chuck replied. "Of course this is an achievement because you're already hot."

"Well you better hope it doesn't get cold." Jenny responded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked before he heard the door shut. He ran over and found that it was locked, meaning that he was stuck on the roof with no phone and no clothes.

Back in the masquerade, while Danielle was getting some punch, Nat noticed Serena, only to see her disappear into the bathroom. She thought about going in, but decided to wait.

In the bathroom, Jenny was disposing of Chuck's clothes.

"Jenny?" The older girl asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't see me here." Jenny replied. "Blair would have a fit."

"Okay, but how did you get in?" Serena questioned out of curiosity.

"Your brother." Jenny answered. "But he's not here right now. He left because this isn't his scene? So how's the date going?"

"It's good." Serena answered.

"Well I can tell that Dani really likes you if she came to masked ball with you, dressed like a princess." Jenny responded. "Just don't ask her to go the Icecaspades but that really freaked her out when she was five."

"You know I hate this mask." Serena complained.

"Well I'd give you mine, but masks come off at midnight and I need my disguise to get out of here." Jenny explained.

"We should switch." Serena suggested. They exchanged masks. She then took her wrap off. "Oh and take this. It's so hot in here and you'll probably be cold outside. So, did you have fun tonight?"

"It was everything that I hoped." Jenny replied. "By the way don't tell Dani about this either. I'll do that myself when we get home."

Jenny stepped out first when Nat suddenly walked up to her and held her close.

"Serena, don't say anything." The brunette instructed. "I've been trying to do the right thing, but Blair is killing me. Look I know we both care about Blair, but maybe the best thing is for me to just tell her the truth. I'm not over you. I thought I could fight it, but I can't. If you don't stop me, I'm gonna kiss you."

Jenny turned to leave, but Nat kissed her before she ran.

"Nat?" Serena asked from behind out of mask. That left the brunette extremely confused. "Look, Blair is in big tall boots and a big old crown. Just go and find her."

Blair saw Jenny making her exit, also mistaking her for Serena. She ran by and Blair grabbed the bracelet off of her wrist. That made Blair realize just who she was. She was not happy that the freshman managed to sneak her way in.

Eventually Blair let Chuck off the roof.

"Little Jenny Humphrey manages to get my pants off and have me not enjoy it." He remarked as he walked with her and Nat.

"Well you know why she did this." Nat replied.

"Good thing someone else wasn't as lecherous as you or you'd still be up there. And no I don't want to know what you have to do to get that tux." Blair replied as she walked to her limo. Nat followed her.

"No, you didn't find me by midnight." Blair refused. "This princess is going home alone."

"Blair, I'm sorry." Nat apologized.

"All I wanted was for us to start over." Blair declared. "You didn't even try."

Danielle walked out with Serena. A limo was waiting for the blonde.

"Looks like this is where tonight ends. Do you need me to give you a ride home?" Serena asked.

Normally, Danielle would say no, but she realized that one: she was a girl, two: she was in New York, and three: it would be romantic. She nodded.

"So I heard the Icecaspades are coming to town." Serena remarked.

"If you're there, I'll go, even if they freak me out." Danielle responded before the limo started to move.

Nat went home to find her parents were still up. She was then hit with a shock when she found out that her dad was saying that the cocaine was hers.

Danielle went home and into Jenny's room.

"You're still up." She noted, noticing Jenny with her laptop.

"Well I just got finished posting how _someone sent in a tip_ of how I outsmarted Chuck at the masquerade tonight." Jenny explained. "Well a mystery girl that is."

"I don't know how you got in, but you are getting good at this." Danielle replied. "So what did the comments say?"

"Apparently Stalker Girl was looking hot." Jenny giggled.

"I still wish you had chosen a better name for me." Danielle replied. "Well, goodnight."

So I realize that by removing Vanessa, I left a few plotholes. I fixed one with Eric, who wasn't in the episode. And yes Nat and Jenny will happen and there will be no Vanessa to keep them apart. Please don't forget to review XOXO


End file.
